Mall Madness
by TheWritersWhoSayPoofAlot
Summary: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco are bored one day at Grimmauld Place. What happens when Hermione has the brilliant idea for them to go to the mall? R&R Oneshot


Disclaimer: Sadly, the Poofy People do not own Harry Potter, or any stores in this story or quotes taken from various places, except the ones made by us in our experiences.

A/N: In this story, Voldemort is dead, and Draco switched sides before the war was over, and now hangs out with the Golden Trio plus Ginny. They still bug eachother, but it's more friendly than insulting.

**+Mall Madness+**

**By: TheWritersWhoSayPoofAlot**

**R&R Please!**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Draco sat in the dining room of number 12 Grimmauld Place, bored and trying to find something to do. Suddely Hermione gasped.

"I know what we could do!" She exclaimed, looking excitedly at Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to the mall!" Hermione suggested, laughing.

"Oh no, not the mall!" Harry groaned, placing his head in his hands dramatically.

"Uhh, what's the mall?" Ron asked.

"Wait, is it that thing where the animals attack people?" Draco asked suspiciously. Ginny and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, the mall is the best place in the world. It's basically like Diagon Alley, except indoor." Ginny said. Harry was still shaking his head like a madman.

"I am _not _going to the mall with two girls. Are you mad? They'll drag us to _every _store." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Ginny feigned hurt.

"Not _every _store, Harry, just the good ones." Ginny grinned.

"C'mon Harry, can we please go? Draco and I have never been to a mall. It'll be fun!" Ron pleaded, giving Harry puppy eyes.

"Fine. We'll go." Harry said, rolling his eyes again.

"Yay! We're going to the mall!" Ron exclaimed happily. "Wait, Gin, how do you know what a mall is when I don't?" Ron asked his sister, puzzled.

"Hermione took me there almost every summer in our school years." Ginny replied.

"Alright, alright let's go already." Draco said, trying to mask his excitement.

They headed to the bus station to catch the bus. Ron, who had never been on the city bus before, looked around the bus in amazement. Hermione whipped around when she heard Draco scream in disgust and anger.

"What is it?" She asked.

"GUM! There's _gum _on my _shoe!" _He hollered. She rolled her eyes in annoyment. There was a loud ding and Ron looked up in amazement. The bus slowed to a stop.

"Where'd that 'ding' come from?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"There was a ding because somebody pulled the string to let the bus driver know it was their stop, Ron." Harry replied, patiently.

"Oh." Ron said, and then went to pull the string hanging beside him.

"No, Ron. It's not our stop yet!" Hermione cried, in exasperation. He withdrew his hand and pouted. Ginny laughed. Five minutes later, she poked him.

"It's our stop now, Ron. Pull the string." She said. His eyes lit up and he tugged the string, hard. There was the 'ding' and the bus slowed.

"Is that the mall, Mione? Is it? Is it?" Ron asked, sounding like an overexcited four year old. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yes, Ron it is." She replied.

"Wow," He breathed, looking up at the tall building in amazement.

"Where should we go first?" Ginny asked the group as they entered the doors.

"LOOK!" Ron suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a 'kiddie' ride that was placed to the left of the doors. Ron ran and jumped on the horse excitedly. He tried making it move by moving back and forth.

"Harry, it's not working!" He complained. Harry dug the money out of his pocket and placed it in the slot for the ride. The horse started moving back and forth. Ron cheered. "Woo hoo! Brilliant!"

A young child walked by with her mother and laughed, pointing at Ron and grabbing her mother's hand. "Look, mommy, that big kid's riding the pony!" She giggled. Harry flushed, embarrassed by Ron's behavior. Hermione and Ginny just laughed.

Ron got off the horse and walked back over to them, grinning. "Well, that was fun." He said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's that store?" Draco asked, pointing to the closest store to them.

"That's the pet shop," Hermione said.

"Pet shop! Well, let's go!" Ron shouted. "Onward mates!" He exclaimed, extending his arm into the air, and made a mad dash for the store. Ginny rolled her eyes and they all chased after him to the pet store.

Ron looked around the store in amazement, but then walked up to the clerk. "Excuse me, but er, do you have any ponies?" Ron whispered to the clerk. The clerk raised his eyebrow.

"No, we do not have ponies. I'm sorry sir." The clerk replied. Ron looked like he was about to cry.

"No- no ponies?" He whispered. Harry, coming up behind Ron heard this and raised his eyebrows.

"Ron, what would you want with a pony?" Harry asked.

"Er- nothing, Harry." Ron replied, his face as red as his hair.

"Okay then, on to the next store." Ginny said. They were almost out of the store when they realized Draco wasn't with them anymore. They turned and saw him crouched down at the puppy pen.

"Erm, Draco, are you coming?" Ginny asked. He stood up quickly and flushed.

"Yes, of course I'm coming." He stuttered.

"Hey look, let's go to the Source." Harry said.

"The Source of what?" Ron asked, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. Harry laughed.

"It's a radio store, Ron." Harry explained, forgetting that Ron didn't know what a radio was either.

"What kind of store is that?" Ron asked.

"Muggle technology. Just c'mon, you'll like it." Harry said. They headed to the store.

"Er, Draco? What's that moving in your cloak?" Hermione asked, pointing to the budge in his cloak.

"Umm, nothing. Nothing at all." Draco replied, shifting his eyes.

"Let me see!" She cried and ducked forward to move his cloak, revealing a small puppy.

"DRACO!" She yelled. He flushed.

"I liked it." He said, pouting.

"If you liked it so much, then why didn't you buy it?" Hermione said, quirking an eyebrow. His eyes lit up.

"You can _buy _them?!" He exclaimed, amazed. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to Ginny.

"We'll be right back; I'm taking him to back to the pet store to bring back the puppy he stole." Hermione said and then dragged a protesting Draco out of the store.

"What's the point now? I've already got it. They don't know so who cares?" He whined.

"The point is that it's wrong. You have to take it back and pay for it." She said matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes.

"Goody Two Shoes." He muttered, and received a glare from Hermione. He winked and smiled at her. She smiled.

Draco ended up buying the little rottweiler puppy and carrying it in his cloak, sometimes whispering things to it. He still had'nt decided on a name yet.

Back in the Source, Ron had found a keyboard and was entranced with it. Everytime he pushed a key, it made a sound and amazed him. Through the fifteen minutes that they were in there, Ron learned from Harry how to play muggle songs called 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' and 'Hot Cross Buns' though he played them badly.

Draco looked around at all the muggle technology in the store, semi amazed. "Wow, I hate to admit it, but I guess muggles really are smarter than I thought."

"Well, they do pretty good for people without magic, Malfoy." Harry said, coming up behind him.

"Yeah." Draco agreed.

They left the store and sat on the benches.

"I'm hungry." Ron complained.

"You're _always _hungry, Ron." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, there was a large growl.

"I _told _you I was hungry," Ron said, pouting.

"Alright, then let's head to the food court." Hermione said.

"There's food in the mall too?" Ron asked, amazed once again. Hermione nodded. "Wow, this mall has _everything_!"He exclaimed.

Once at the food court, they had to decide what kind of food to eat. Hermione and Ginny decided on 'New York Fries', so basically fries, and Harry, Ron and Draco wanted a sub from 'Mr.Sub'. For dessert, they had ice cream from 'Dairy Queen'.

Suddenly, Draco's puppy jumped out of his cloak and he dashed away after it.

"RAINBOW! Come back here!" He hollered. Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Rainbow?" Harry asked, through laughter.

"I like that name." Draco huffed, after catching his puppy. Hermione patted Rainbow's head.

"It's okay, Draco. I like that name too." She said. Draco smiled smugly.

"See? Hermione likes Rainbow." He said to Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Who wants to go to Stitches?" Ginny asked, standing up. Hermione jumped to her feet.

"Great idea, Gin. C'mon boys." Hermione said and her and Ginny ran to the nearest store named 'Stitches'. The boys followed slowly, after realizing it was a clothing store.

"Haha, look Harry!" Ron called, holding up a pink bra and putting it on overtop of his shirt.

"Y'know, you look scarily like you sister right now." Draco stated, smirking.

"Hey, I resent that." Ginny said, huffily.

"Hey, I'll be right back guys." Ron said, and walked towards the changing room.

"Uhh, he's not going to try that on is he?" Draco asked looking slightly afraid.

"MUAHAHA! Say hello to Mr Evilpants!" Ron exclaimed with a strange accent, jumping out from a clothes rack. He was wearing the bra over his head, and had a cape draped around his shoulders. Draco raised his eyebrows, while Hermione and Ginny were on all fours laughing at him. Ron looked around confused.

"What?" He asked defensively. Harry shook his head and muttered something that sounded suspicously like "poof" and walked away.

"Harry, what's this?" Ron, who was inexperienced with the ladies, held up a red thong. He then placed it on his head. Harry burst out laughing.

"That's a thong, Ron. Girls wear it on their - er - downstairs." Harry said. Ron threw it off. Draco smirked at them and then, no longer able to hold it in, burst into laughter.

"Jeez Weasley, I had no idea you were _this _inexperienced with girls!" He said through his laughter. Ron glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy." He said, and walked to the men's side of the store.

Half an hour later, they went to leave the store, but when Ron exited, still wearing the "Mr. Evilpants" outfit, the alarm went off, and two very big looking security guards came and grabbed his arms.

"AHH! I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!" Ron yelled frantically.

"C'mon son, you're coming with us." One of the security guards told him grimly. Ron's gaze shifted to his friends, who were laughing hysterically at him. The security guards started to drag Ron away.

"HELP! USE YOUR WAND!" The bigger security guard looked at him in disgust.

"Sir, telling an officer to 'use his wand' is a chargable offence." He said dangerously.

"Bu-but thats not what I meant! I wasn't even talking to you!" Ron said while trying to wrestle away from the security guards.

"Sir, wait!" Ginny said rushing to the three struggling people. "It's not his fault!" Ginny burst into fake tears.

"Look, we're really sorry about this. He's a little 'special'." Hermione said with air quotations. "He just got out of the insane assylum and he's not really completely used to how things are here." She explained quickly.

The guards gave her a look of disbelief, looked at Ron, gave a nod, and let him go.

When the security guards were gone, Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what's the insane assylum?" He asked Hermione confusedly. Hermione darted her eyes to Harry who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Umm, its a place where very special people go." Hermione said shifting her eyes.

"Oh, ok." Ron said with a smile. When he turned around, Hermione turned to the others and mouthed "Nobody tell him what it really is!" and they nodded in silent agreement.

In all the excitement, the security guards had forgotten that Ron was still wearing the 'Mr. Evilpants' costume, so when they were walking around the mall ten minutes later, he was still wearing it. They passed a heavilly perfumed store that was occupied by what looked like old rich ladies, looking at all the little ornaments and garden decorations. One lady, who was her nose in the air as if she had smelled something nasty, pobably the perfume in the store looked at the five teenagers and gave them a dirty look as if they had insulted her.

"She reminds me of my great Aunt Sophie." Draco said nonchalantly. Harry laughed. Deciding to get away from the old woman, they continued their walk around the mall.

They passed more stores along the way, but none that seemed particularly enjoyable. Until that is, Ron saw a store called 'Home Depot' and insisted that they go in.

"Look at that weird thing!" Ron said, pointing to a cactus plant on a shelf. Before anyone could stop him however, he had reached out and poked it.

"OWW!" He cried, holding his finger gingerly. "Mione! It bit me!" He pouted. She laughed and shook her head.

"Aw, muffin!" Draco said sarcastically. Ron puffed out his chest.

"Do I look like a muffin? Can you _eat_ me?" He asked indignantly. The other four adopted horrified looks. Draco looked like he was going to be sick.

"WAIT NO! DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Ron said hurriedly, realizing what he said. Harry laughed, and walked away shaking his head.

"Fuckin' poof.." Draco muttered, and went to explore the hardware store. Ginny and Hermione went to look at the plants that were on the shelf, and Ron was left alone.

While wandering the store, he saw a strange muggle contraption that had what looked like flower petals, inside of a metal cage standing on a pole and it was turning and making a weird sound. There were strings tied to the cage, and were flying straight outward.

When he got close enough to it, he realized that it was blowing air. He put his face as close as it could go without touching it.

"Wow.." He said in amazement, but his voice didn't sound like his at all. His voice was crackly and it sounded as though he was speaking in a deep voice. His eyes widened, and he grinned at his 'new discovery'

"Look Harry!" He said, still in the crackly voice as Harry was walking by. Harry turned and saw what Ron was doing and laughed at him.

"Thats pathetic Weasley." Draco said, shaking his head and sliding down the backyard slide with Rainbow that was placed behind Ron and the 'muggle contraption'.

When they finally exited the store, 20 minutes later, they realized that they had been through the whole mall.

"Well, shall we head home now?" Harry asked the group, and they nodded their heads and exited the mall to stand at the bus stop.

The bus came ten minutes later, and the five plus Rainbow got on, Draco carefully watching the floor to make sure he didn't step on gum. When it was their stop, Ron pulled the string again, and with the same 'Ding' as before, the bus slowed.

"That was fun! Can we go tomorrow?" Ron asked excitedly, and Harry and Draco groaned, while Ginny and Hermione laughed and nodded.

**The End :)**

A/N: Well, what did'ja think? If you liked this story, then review, cause we're thinking about making it a series.


End file.
